


暂时失控

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2018/07/22补档迷奸注意太早以前写的了 写得也是真的太潦草2333
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	暂时失控

松本润曾经也幻想过自己是个有钱人。  
他会穿着狐狸皮的大衣和黑得发亮的尖头皮鞋，烫着满脑袋的小卷从一长排超级拉风的加长林肯或玛莎拉蒂上走下来；要是还能有个对外精英在家骚气的老婆那就更妙了，他该是个金头发的标准贵妇，性感的嘴唇抿着全球限量的口红色号挑起一个风情万种的笑，纤细的无名指上一定戴着颗鸽蛋大的南非钻石光彩耀人，那当然是松本润买给他的小礼物，这种东西他买起来跟玩儿似的不值钱，想要多少买多少。  
喂，醒醒，醒醒，再想下去可就真要当真了，在哪个宇宙犄角旮旯的平行世界里这可能是个真实存在的事，只可惜他松本润这辈子大概就没有这个好福气了。  
“保安室有人吗，快点出来签个快递！”  
“哦哦！”听见校门口吵得飞起的摩托车发动机声音，松本润赶紧从桌上抄起那顶写着学校名字的制服帽子，拉拉领结就从值班房里跑了出去，“来了来了，别嚷了，我这不是来了嘛。”

自从因为交不起学费而在警校辍学以后，松本润就一直没有找到什么好的工作。毕竟这年头就连警局招人都得先看学历，每年有那么多高材生从正儿八经的国立大学和体育学院毕业出来求职，警视厅又何必对他这么个不起眼的无业游民多看几眼。松本润从小就是一个人自力更生在穷人堆里长起来，好不容易考上警校让他心里总是有股自命不凡的傲气压不下去，外卖员和出租车司机这种小零工他又觉得白白浪费了自己一身的腱子肉和好体力，要不是那会儿家里穷得实在揭不开锅，松本润也不至于沦落到要在自家对门的小高中里当个看门的保安。  
哎，可千万不要小瞧了保安的这个行当，选择去当保安其实也算是松本润对着招聘广告精挑细选后的结果，怎么说呢，保安这衣服好歹跟警察还是有点像的。  
——镇定麻醉类药物，小心轻放，危险易碎。一号楼502室，生物化学实验室负责人二宫和也收。  
二宫这谁啊？不认识。  
不过松本润看了看快递箱上陌生的收货人名字，倒是想起来了些自己不该想的事情。  
话说一号楼那边，最近不是在装修刷墙嘛。

今天的太阳好大，樱井翔坐在梯子顶端放下刷子抹了抹汗不敢往下看，索性把前额站在鬓角的刘海全都裹到头巾里去好让自己凉快一些。他是隔壁美校的大四生，上学期挂了两门课所以现在还在搞延毕，本想着能趁假期到横滨那里玩一玩放松一下，没想到怎么糊里糊涂就被室友哄来帮他顶班这个刷墙的苦差事了。  
还说是什么“和美术相关的好工作”？  
大野智你给我在东京湾里等着。  
“哟，你还在呢？”  
樱井翔听见熟悉的打招呼声音，忍着恐高朝那声音的主人瞄了一眼。这人樱井翔认得，每周一二五都在校门口的门卫室当班，巡逻的时候总会凑过来跟自己说上几句话，之前还请自己在食堂吃过午饭，花钱大方，是个好人。这边的老师都是知识分子，大多嫌他是个油漆工身上脏，远远没有这小保安跟他勾肩搭背的待他那么亲切；樱井翔最喜欢这种自来熟又性格爽快的家伙，一来二去就跟他的关系活络起来。  
“嗯呀，这栋楼还差个六分之一没刷完。我看想要收工的话，还得再过几天。”  
“那你刷完以后再去哪栋啊？”  
刷完以后我就回去揍大野智。不过这句话不能跟松本润说，免得他觉得自己过于粗鲁。樱井翔揉揉酸痛的手臂，露出舒服的表情笑出一个梨涡，“刷完这栋楼我就去拿工资走了呀哈哈哈，终于可以解脱了。”  
“这么快就走？”松本润的语气忽然慌了一下站得笔直，挪脚的时候还不小心踢翻了樱井翔放在扶梯边上的矿泉水瓶，没拧紧的小圆盖子咕噜噜地一路滚到几米开外，透明清澈的液体不出一会儿就沿着地面的石子间隔流成一条水渠。  
“啊……”樱井翔见松本润懊恼地叹了口气，又看看他手里捧着的大纸箱子，连忙摆了摆手，“不要紧不要紧，过会儿我弄完这墙再去买一瓶就是了，你先去把快递交给人家老师吧。”  
“是哦，还有快递。”松本润抬手把深蓝的帽檐又拉低了一点，造出一片阴影来遮住眉毛眼睛，“那你等我一下，我马上给你买水过来。”

可是好热，真的好热。  
今天的太阳是不是有点太大了些？松本润给樱井翔重新买来的矿泉水都已经要被喝见底了，可他还是觉得自己好像中暑似的闷得难受。樱井翔的脑子晕乎乎的，连捏扁塑料瓶喝水的力气也消失得一点不剩；算了算了，今天先回家吧，没做完的活儿就放着明天再说好了，他把颜料桶夹在右手手臂里，颤颤巍巍地从那不高的梯子上爬下来，刚一落地就腿软地发抖，拿着的油漆洋洋洒洒浇了一地，樱井翔差点没站住就摔进了一个结实的怀抱。  
“谢、谢谢你……你这是，还在巡逻吗？我好像，有点中暑。” 估计是已经过了学生下午放学的时间，不然松本润怎么会有空还在一号楼这里转悠。  
“那我扶你到我那边去坐坐。”  
“哦，那……好。”  
樱井翔有些狼狈地点点头，力不从心地朝前走了一步，却又很快失了重心往旁边人的方向靠过去。虽然松本润嘴上说的是扶，手倒不知何时早就摸上了樱井翔的腰，只在对方腋下的软肋地方轻轻发力，就已经让他虚得彻底使不出劲。平日里松本润总喜欢把他大了一号的上衣塞进系了皮带的裤子里，樱井翔只觉得他看起来精瘦，腰也很细，却没发现他藏在长袖伪装里的健壮臂膀。如今樱井翔半个人都像个八爪鱼一样全部挂在了松本润的身上，无意间就形成一种半抱半搂的姿势；黏腻的汗把薄薄一层工装服浸得湿透，带来的不仅是触感的不适，还有一种莫名躁动的心情。  
恍惚间樱井翔望着松本润那张近在咫尺的脸和嘴唇，每一个细胞都仿佛是放在火上烤的煎熬，他从没想过这个才相识了一个月不到的陌生人此刻竟会对自己产生这样大的吸引力，樱井翔现在除了他已经什么也感受不到，情潮如同海啸，翻滚着爆发着汹涌吞噬着残余的一切。  
“松润……我，快，你帮帮我。”  
胸前的胳膊瞬间一顿，松本润却下意识地笑了笑像是终于松了一口气。樱井翔看见他凸起的喉结像只被饿了许久的猛兽缓慢地滑动吞咽，大脑连忙发出一系列危险的信号警告自己迅速离开，可是自己的双手只在下一秒就把那个腰肢缠得更紧了，他就像条脱水的鱼正在渴望肌肤之亲。松本润的气息已经越来越急，满是侵略性的荷尔蒙把樱井翔偶尔挠痒痒似的抵抗全都变成了嬉闹调情的戏码，反正他的猎物也并不真的想逃，他的裤子已经湿了，身体控制理智甚至比自己更早地主动凑了上来磨蹭撷取着自己颈边的空气。  
他是我的，他不能走，被化学药物迷昏了头的小家伙绵软可口，既然都下定了决心要当一个趁虚而入的伪君子，松本润就更加找不出理由放过这个他精心安排的好机会。  
来不及去门卫室了，松本润就快被他的心火点燃；作为保安他天天都对着几十个监控屏幕盯得无聊，松本润最清楚一号楼的什么地方才没有摄像头。  
“我们先去地下室吧。”对方的直觉没有错，被解放的兽性确实占了上风，松本润张开手掌一把托住樱井翔的屁股，“你好像，真的中暑了啊。”

桌椅，黑板，废弃的教室只看得见一点点光。刷墙的这些日子里樱井翔还没来过这个被所有人都遗忘了的地方，不过眼下他也没心思再来仔细分辨环境，才刚进门他就被松本润死死压在了入口的墙上无法翻身，樱井翔吓得像只惊弓之鸟慌乱地挣扎大叫，那人的力气大得可怕，肩膀的骨头被他一推简直散架似的濒临脱臼。  
樱井翔可绝对不是什么娇弱女气的小男生，以前在大学的足球队里他好歹也算是场上的一个前锋主力，只是今天他打出去的拳头都跟打在了棉花上一样，一下一下全部徒劳无功。松本润的目标明确，这点不听话的小动静不过是为他藏得隐秘的征服欲在锦上添花，他想起以前警校里教过的制服凶犯的手法，立即熟练地扣住樱井翔的手腕又屈膝顶在他最脆弱的关节处。樱井翔吃痛蜷起了身子，却突然感到一双粗糙还带着茧的大手正大胆地钻进了自己背和裤子的缝隙，不等自己再做出任何反对的举动，松本润就毫无怜惜地把那裤子连同湿得黏在他屁股上的内裤一起强硬地扒下。布料破碎的声响在这密闭的空间里响得尤为刺耳，樱井翔不禁颤抖着打了一个哆嗦，拼命扭动的身体也渐渐放弃反抗，顺从下来。  
“随便喝了一个迷药就能让你湿成这样，是不是屁股太久没挨操了所以一见到男人就开了阀子骚得流水，其实换作别人也一样？”  
松本润皱皱眉头把他贴在墙壁上的半张脸蛋扭了回来，说不清是在生谁的闷气；但樱井翔的眼睛却总是镀了金一般那么漂亮，就算是现在他神志不清地怕得像个被断了退路的小兔子，也正如自己第一次站在阳光下面仰视他的那样，干净得不沾一颗尘埃。那时候的松本润还不知道樱井翔的名字，樱井翔也还不认识松本润，他毫不设防地轻易栓住了别人的心，根本没留意到角落里某处还有一道不那么单纯的视线在对他虎视眈眈。  
他的手肘弯曲带着一点粉色，耳垂被晒得通红还有一些些透光，他看起来累极了，脸颊沾到了脏兮兮的墙灰也没有发现，他就只是动动脖子疲惫地打了个哈欠，然后又开始乖巧地继续埋头做事。梯子顶上能坐人的区域很小，他也就是侧着身子把屁股架在一级长条的踏板上勉强支撑体重罢了，松本润觉得他这样子未免太辛苦，却也庆幸自己只有在这时候才能看见他身形被布料紧绷收束的好风光。  
樱井翔的裤子肥而宽松，站立的时候常是懒懒散散地拖沓在腰间把他滚圆的翘臀遮得山水不显。可每当他坐上那级踏板，拉伸的布料不动声色就能勾勒出一段半圆的弧线，放不上踏板的多余的白肉被不留情面地挤出来，鼓鼓地隔着裤子拱出一块饱满的肉感。有时他不愿起身，便仗着手长努力去够那更高的空白墙面，他的屁股也会跟着撅起微微腾空，直叫松本润恨不得用力按上去狠狠搓一把。  
是这样吗？  
松本润忿忿在他的臀上打了一记，逼得他模拟在梯子上的紧张，伸长了四肢缩着屁股躲闪；不太大的力度接触到皮肤的快感大于疼痛，这样的拍打对于樱井翔竟意外的受用，他显得有点兴奋，瞳孔上蒙了一片亮晶晶的水光。松本润惊喜地又揪着肉瓣打了几下，满意地掐住那掌印未消的部分轻重交叠地捏揉；未经开发的身体果然敏感，还没插进去就已经抑制不住地咿咿呀呀。可这夹杂着喘息的呻吟到了松本润的耳中就只剩下对方欲求不满的下流和勾引，全身的血液仿佛都在同一个时刻全部冲向了他的下半身怂恿着他多等无益；松本润显然也不想浪费时间，膝盖一转就分开了那两条还在相互摩擦求爽的大腿，又粗又烫的阴茎从狭小的裤链里面弹了出来，如他所愿将他带上恭候多时的高潮。

没做前戏的抽插开始得突如其来，樱井翔一时无法忍耐身后撕裂般的进入，啊的一声就喊了出来。松本润这下倏地慌了，赶紧伸了手背塞到他嘴里堵住他的叫声，却被那人猛地一口用牙咬住，痛得他活生生憋出两滴眼角的清泪。  
插进去了，真的插进去了。  
所以我这是在强奸他吗？  
一个要当警察的人现在居然是在强奸他的新朋友吗？  
樱井翔的思维能力在药物作用之下已经消失殆尽，但松本润却忽然真真切切地意识到了事情的严重性；偷了一小管实验室的麻醉剂还能把锅赖在快递员运送过程出了差错的身上，可是迷奸了一个学校的临时工可就没借口再推脱了。松本润沉默地垂下头闪烁着目光，卡在后穴的阳物也陷入迷惘地搞不懂该进或退，那被压着的人却转而摆动起来粉色的臀瓣，不甘寂寞地蠕动着肠壁把静止的肉柱从头到尾笨拙地完全吞入。火热的皱褶把高涨的鸡巴含得没有一丝空隙，松本润从鼻腔发出低低一下沉甸甸的怒吼，欲望昭然若揭。  
“小色鬼，你知道现在是谁在操你麽？”  
松本润提了提裤子试探性地往里捅了捅，自己扭着屁股送上门来的小辣椒可不是他这种穷光蛋平时勾勾手指就可以弄到手的上等货色；樱井翔半梦半醒把眼睛眯开一条线发出一句可怜的呜咽，他的声音破碎如同一把断了弦的乐器，这样悦耳的示弱哪怕是让松本润把命给他也愿意。  
“松润，你，你快点、、、”  
樱井翔的身体被插得一步步向前耸动，松本润的手指穿进他被汗水打湿的头发温柔抚摸，觉得他就连催促的话都是一字一句软糯糯的沙哑好听。既然他想要强的，那么松本润也就不再顾忌地直接上了，他飞快把手伸到樱井翔的身前，动作粗蛮地握住那人硬得朝天的性器，随着自己在他后穴抽插的节奏猛烈地撸动起来。那人的指节无所依地只好撑在灰暗的墙上用力到发白，双重刺激中的铃口时不时滴下浊稠的白浆，顺着指尖淌进松本润的掌心把一切变得更加湿滑上手。  
樱井翔以前哪里受过这样暴戾的蹂躏，很明显他喜欢松本润的操弄，霸道的穿刺和占据都让他感到新鲜又沉醉无比。做到激烈的时候他便一声声地大呼求饶直到再也叫不出声，双腿却绞得像是要把对方的鸡巴咬断在他洞里；隐隐跳动的分身受到指引被他急急吸向肠道尽头的深处，于是松本润赶紧加快速度全力冲刺，他觉得今晚他和樱井翔是不是全都疯了。  
甜蜜的肉眼现在已经被他彻底操开，松本润只觉得身下实在勃起得发痛又得不到纾解，柔软的甬道比他想象中的还要紧致，让他欲仙欲死；抽送间又有一股暖流咕啾咕啾地从他体内涌了出来，樱井翔感到一阵羞耻，本能地并拢屁股咄咄逼人地想要把他赶出去，松本润赶紧把依然充血膨胀的阴茎从二人连结的地方拔了出来，找准时机狠狠顶开两片拥挤的臀瓣一个挺身再挤进去。樱井翔的臀尖不可思议地微微荡漾几下，外翻的嫣红嫩肉把那涂满淫水的后穴全部暴露出来，松本润腾出一只手来把身下人的后背压得更靠墙面，现在的角度足够让他长驱直入地碾过那些细微的沟壑，抓着他的胯骨就能把鸡巴对着他最敏感的激点往上撞。樱井翔的哭腔愈发地重了，双眼失神地只懂得继续乱蹬双腿来以示抗议，但他明明又被插得舒服，硬了许久的阴茎就像攒了二十年的精液没有地方发泄，突然泄洪似的瘫在松本润的手里射了个爽快。  
“喂，我还没射呢，你怎么就先射了？！”  
松本润甩了甩手从他体内猛地抽身，骂骂咧咧着把对方调转过身按压下去强行夹到了自己胯间，还挂着淫水的昂扬性器胡乱地抵在樱井翔的脸上像支画笔来回瞎戳，他只听见松本润气得哼了一声，就条件反射地听话把那肉棒一口吃了下去。鸭子坐的姿势不太舒服，可樱井翔此刻也筋疲力尽地懒得挪动身体；腥膻的气味顿时蔓延开来充斥鼻腔口腔的全部空间，樱井翔试着含上阴茎前后吞吐，喉咙口却不习惯地不断干呕到眼前发黑。  
还要继续吗，这个暂时失控的夜晚？  
是什么感觉？倒也的确没有很讨厌。

毕竟他们都还远远没有玩够。


End file.
